finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Original Soundtrack
Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Original Soundtrack is the complete soundtrack to Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. The music is primarily composed by Takeharu Ishimoto, with a few tracks provided by Kazuhiko Toyama. It includes remixes of various themes from the original Final Fantasy VII score and from the Last Order score. The theme song is "Why", performed by Ayaka Iida. Track list Disc One #" " - 1:20 #:Plays during the opening FMV sequence. #" " - 0:41 #:Plays on the title screen. #" " - 3:25 #:Plays upon beginning the game. #" (from FFVII "Opening - Bombing Mission")" - 2:50 #:Plays after "Mission Start". #" " - 1:53 #:Plays inside the Shinra Building early in the game. #" " - 1:30 #:Plays while roaming through Wutai. #" " - 3:22 #:Plays during many random encounters. It is considered the main battle theme. #" " - 3:17 #:First plays during the scene where Angeal tells Zack about dumbapples. It is later heard when Zack remembers Angeal in the Nibelheim Inn. #" " - 3:23 #:Plays during the battle with the Wutai anti-SOLDIER monsters and during the battle with G Regicide. #" " - 2:06 #:Plays after entering the game into a PSP console. It also plays during scenes like the exchange between Zack and Lazard in Gongaga Village. #" " 3:20 #:First plays in Banora Village. It also plays during several missions there. #" " - 2:18 #:Plays while battling in Junon. #" " - 2:57 #:Plays during the battle with a machine in Banora and during the first Sephiroth battle. #" " - 4:00 #:Plays during the scenes where Zack stands beneath the largest Banora White tree in Banora, and later when he fulfills Genesis's childhood dream under the same tree. #" " - 3:08 #:Plays during battles against summons. #"The Burdened" - 1:32 #:Plays after returning from Banora, and while inside Sector 5 Church. #" " - 3:04 #:Plays during some battles in Midgar. #" " - 2:23 #:Plays during scenes featuring the Turks. #" " - 1:22 #:Plays in the Shinra Building during later parts of the game. #" " - 2:56 #:Plays during some battles. #" " - 1:26 #:Plays during the scenes where Sephiroth tells Zack about Project G. #" " - 2:14 #:Plays during scenes involving Aerith. #" " - 1:44 #:Plays in the scene of Zack and Aerith's date in the Sector 6 Park. #" " - 2:12 #:Plays during the scene when Genesis reveals his one wing and between Zack and Angeal on the Sector 0 Highway. #" " - 0:59 #:Plays during the scene in the Banora factory and between Zack, Angeal, Genesis, and Hojo about LOVELESS. #" " - 2:05 #:Plays after the helicopter crashes outside Modeoheim. #" " - 1:07 #:Plays during the scene where Zack and Cloud meet and during the beach scene with Cissnei. #" " - 3:02 #:Plays during the first battle against Genesis on abandoned mako reactor, and with the battle against G Dominator. #" " - 2:05 #:First plays during the FMV scene of the three-way duel between Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth. It later plays when Angeal's origins are revealed in Modeoheim. #" " - 2:46 #:Plays during the battle against Angeal Penance. #" " - 2:15 #:Plays during the scenes after fighting Angeal Penance, when Aerith comforts Zack and he reveals his new look. Disc Two #" " - 3:15 #:Plays while walking around the Midgar Slums. #" " - 1:21 #:Plays during the scene between Zack and Sephiroth in Junon. #" " - 4:16 #:Plays inside the Shinra Building after Zack changes his hairstyle. #" " - 1:23 #:Plays during the scenes of Zack preparing to go to Nibelheim on the SOLDIER Floor. #" " - 2:42 #:Plays while in Nibelheim. #" " - 1:44 #:Plays during the scene of the death of Angeal's mother and during the scene when Genesis reveals truth about Jenova in the Nibel Reactor. #" " - 1:37 #:Plays inside Shinra Manor. #" " - 0:12 #:Plays after the scene in the Nibelheim Inn where Zack decides to 'crash for the night'. #" " - 1:12 #:Plays before Zack and Sephiroth's battle. #" " - 3:23 #:First plays during the FMV scene of the three-way duel between Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth when the latter goes on the offensive against Genesis. It also plays during the fight against Sephiroth in the Nibel Reactor. #" " - 3:44 #:Plays when Zack goes on the run with Cloud. #" " - 1:22 #:Plays during the exchange between Zack and Gillian Hewley and while talking to Cissnei in Nibel plains. #" " - 1:04 #:First plays during the FMV scene of the three-way duel between Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth when Genesis decides to face Sephiroth one-on-one and during the battle with G Eraser on the Loveless Avenue and during the minigame of saving Cloud from the Shinra soldiers at Nibelheim. #" " - 2:53 #:Plays in area around Gongaga. #" " - 1:41 #:Plays during the scene before Zack fights Genesis in the abandoned mako reactor and during the scene when Zack sees Hollander and Genesis in Gongaga. #" " - 1:54 #:Plays in Nibel plains during the sniper minigame and upon returning to Banora late in the game, and when Reno and Rude search for Zack and Cloud. #" " - 2:56 #:Plays in the final dungeon, the Banora Underground. #" " - 3:21 #:The battle theme of the final dungeon. #" " - 4:09 #:Plays during the first final boss battle against Genesis Avatar. #" " - 2:58 #:Plays during the final battle between Genesis and Zack in the Banora Underground. #" " - 3:38 #:First plays at the beginning of the FMV scene of the three-way duel between Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth. It plays in many scenes, and notably during Zack's final stand against the Shinra Army. It also serves as a base for tracks like "Duty and Friendship" and "A Moment of Courtesy". #" " - 4:25 #:Plays during the ending FMV. #" " - 8:42 #:Plays during the end credits after "Why". #" " - 1:28 #:Plays during the CG recreation of the Final Fantasy VII opening after the credits. Trivia *There are two tracks played in the game that are not released on the soundtrack. The first is played during the FMV scene of Zack's dream, and the other is played during the FMV of Genesis and Minerva. Both are variants of the "Successor" theme. External links *[http://vgmdb.net/album/4593 VGMdb - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Original Soundtrack] fr:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Original Soundtrack Category:Music from Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Category:Soundtracks from the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII